


heartbeat

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [11]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: regina botches a mission and braces herself for a lecture from adam, who instead expresses more of his feelings instead. for day 11 (accident) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – adam du mortain x f!detective (regina bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 14+; none  
> word count: 1k  
> based on/prompt: day 11 – accident from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_heartbeat_ **

regina stumbled toward the ground, hand splayed against a nearby tree trunk for balance. the sound of a car door closing in the distance sent a wave of relief coursing through her tired veins. only one group would know to find her here and have the means to do so.

she sighed and tried to mentally brace herself for the lecture she was about to get from adam, despite every bone in her body telling her to just lay down on the floor and pass out. she leaned against the tree to keep her body propped up, laying her head back and letting her shoulders drop against the support.

just as she predicted, unit bravo quickly appeared beside her, concern lacing their features. she smiled weakly and gave them a half wave, wincing at the jolt of pain in her wrist as she did so.

adam nodded to the team before they quickly dispersed, likely to scout the area and see if they could recover the creature she had lost.

“can you stand?” he asked softly, crouching down to her level and offering his arm to her for balance.

she nodded and pressed her weight on to him as she slowly got to her feet, pushing her body the rest of the way until she was upright. she leaned heavily on adam’s arm, his body as solid and strong as anyone would expect, but it still surprised her how firm and unmovable he was, even with her weight against him.

as soon as she seemed steady on her feet, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, the movement simultaneously propping her up and holding her in place.

“what were you thinking?” adam said, his words punctuating clearly even through his clenched teeth.

it was a stupid and impulsive decision on her part, and adam had every right to be upset. regina just wished he would save the lecture for after she had recovered from her injuries. she knows now she shouldn’t have tried to carry out this mission by herself after an argument with the team just to prove that she wasn’t as weak and incapable as she felt sometimes.

regina knows it’s just because they care and want her safe, but she could only hear so many times about how dangerous it is and how human she is before she snapped. as though it were _her_ fault that she was human with blood that everyone wanted.

“it was an accident, adam,” she sighed, rubbing her temples in an attempt to relieve her pounding headache.

the creature had woken up from sedation while she was still driving to the drop-off location and in its panicked state, rocked itself against the inside of her car and tried to launch itself at her. all while in an agency-designed cage. she swerved off the road and hit a tree, allowing the creature to spring free from the car, rolling in the cage down the hill until it hit a tree and broke open.

“an accident that could have cost you your life!” his lips were pressed into a thin line, eyebrows creased in concern and annoyance, but his eyes flashed with something. it was there for only a fraction of a second, but she could’ve sworn it looked like fear.

“it wouldn’t have gotten that far. i can take care of myself,” she argued back defensively, mustering what little energy she had to cross her arms over her chest defiantly. her shoulders deflated a little, knowing that he was at least partially right.

she had tried to chase after the creature but stopped short when she noticed the cage had broken, knowing that she would definitely lose in a head-to-head fight.

regina could see his shoulders tighten further even as his grip on her remained the same. the man’s self-control was astounding.

“it wouldn’t have been the worst thing anyway,” she whispered, mostly to herself.

if she was being honest, every mission they had the last few months seemed to escalate on the danger scale. ever since the bounty on her head kept rising, the agency was on high alert and the team was constantly on edge to the point where it didn’t even feel like she could walk down the hallway outside her apartment to throw out the trash without their permission.

the constant worry she’d see on their faces stayed with her at all hours, and she felt guilty that she was the reason they couldn’t relax and spend more downtime with each other, away from danger. she was barely allowed to stay in her own apartment alone, the memory of what happened when murphy attacked still fresh in everyone’s minds.

it wasn’t the first time she had the thought that everything might be better if she disappeared, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. “all of this would be over and you all can go back to your normal lives,” she said softly, sighing in exhaustion.

adam flinched so violently at her comment that he yanked her forward. she stumbled right into his chest, releasing her arms so she could catch her balance against his chest.

“losing you… i cannot bear the thought of it,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her to hold her against his chest.

the feel of his arms around her made her knees give out and she almost didn’t hear him. he held her steady against him, the words echoing in her head in time to his heartbeat. she held her breath, not wanting to hear him take those words back, which he would, if she said anything. the feel of how his heartbeat matched the pace of her fluttering one gave her some comfort.

he tucked one arm under her knees and gently lifted her up, adjusting his other arm under her back. regina winced as she lifted her arms, clasping her hands loosely around his neck.

“i’m sorry,” she murmured, tucking her head against his shoulder as he carried her to the car. “i won’t do it again.”

adam’s grip on her tightened, even as his shoulder seemed to relax a little at her admission. if expressing how important she was to the team – to him – would keep her safe, he would take that into consideration. based on the quiet of her breathing and soft heartbeat, he needed to get her to the agency doctors as fast as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
